Not All Stytherins are Evil
by Nimue13
Summary: En nettoyant le 12 Square Grimmaurd, Harry tombe sur une vieille photo de ses parents. Peu à peu, il va découvrir l'ombre d'une personne dont la disparition a hanté Sirius et ses parents. Qui est la fille sur cette photo, et comment Sirius est-il devenu ami avec une Serpentard? Et surtout, que s'est-il passé l'été 1980?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, soyez indulgents please! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez, que je continue ou si vous avez des critiques constructives!**

**Je me suis imaginée la partie 1995 sur la musique suivante Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists | "Secret" Theme Song.**

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture! **

**1976**

Léna jeta un coup d'oeil dans le corridor voisin, et retint un soupir de soulagement. Dieu merci, il était vide. Aucun Gryffondor dingue en vue, qui la mettrait encore plus en retard avec leurs blagues stupides, ni de préfets.

Elle s'engagea dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle pouvait entendre les fous rires des personnes les plus redoutées de Poudlard, les farceurs en chef de l"école.

Non non non, il était hors de question qu'elle continue dans cette direction. Elle avait déjà été recouverte d'une sorte de substance verte gluante une fois et refusait de revivre cela! Ces Gryffondor et leurs blagues stupides!

Elle fit demi-tour jusqu'à se retrouver devant la bonne porte et l'ouvrir discrètement. Elle n'avait que 15 minutes de retard pour l'Histoire de la Magie, un record!

Elle se glissa près de son amie Alyssa, et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Parcourant la classe rapidement du regard, elle constata qu'elle avait bien fait de se méfier. Les Marauders n'étaient en effet pas encore là! Elle évita soigneusement le regard d'un certain membre de sa maison, et se retourna vers Alyssa.

Cette dernière avait de nouveau l'oeil vitreux, et Lena décida de s'installer plus confortablement, pour reprendre sa grasse matinée.

Après deux heures interminables, les filles s'étirèrent au son de la cloche. Libres, enfin! Léna rassembla ses affaires, les mit en vrac dans son sac et les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la classe. A peine avaient-elles mis un pas dehors qu'il y eut un bruit de pétard et que les filles se retrouvèrent trempées de la tête au pieds, couvertes d'une eau rose fluo,qui a leur grande horreur, commença à leur teindre la peau de la même couleur!

Elles n'eurent pas à chercher les coupables, leurs grands éclats de rire les dénonçant tout de suite. Les stars de Gryffondor: James Potter et Sirius Black. Populaires, intelligents sans même devoir étudier, tout leur réussissait.  
Léna s'enorgueillait d'être une fille plutôt calme, aussi elle ne comprit pas bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Tout de qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était fatiguée, elle voulait dormir et manger, et que deux abrutis venaient de ruiner sa journée. Sa vue devint rouge et elle cria "Furonculus", frappant de plein fouet Black, qui se tordait toujours de rire. Il commença à crier, et Potter lui envoya un regard incrédule, avant qu'elle ne fasse volte face et ne s'enfuit à toute jambe.

Après avoir amené Sirius à l'infirmerie, James se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Un sourire au coin, il n'en revenait pas, Patmol, se faire avoir par une fille! Il n'allait pas laisser Sirius oublier ça de sitôt! En attendant, il avait faim, et il pourrait peut-être même voir Evans au déjeuner… En ricanant, il continua son chemin.

**1995**

Harry détestait vraiment ranger le 12 Square Grimmaurd. La maison était pleine d'objets étranges, certains franchement glauques, et semblait leur livrer une guerre sans merci. Un moment, pour échapper à la chasse aux Doxys, il se glissa dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre. Plongée dans la pénombre, la pièce avait une odeur humide, presque de moisi. Les étagères étaient pleines de livres qui semblaient se décomposer dans leurs étagères, et des papiers jonchaient le sol. S'approchant d'une bibliothèque, l'image mobile d'une photo par terre, à moitié enfouie, attira son attention.

La ramassant, Harry eut un coup au coeur. Les visages souriants de ses parents, figés à 16 ans. Sirius, sans son masque creusé par Azkaban, si jeune! Il y avait également une autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, souriant de toutes ses dents, et il vit avec étonnement qu'elle portait la cravate des Serpentards. Retournant la photo, il lut l'écriture passée au dos:

_1976, James, Lily, Sirius et Léna, Poudlard. _


	2. Chapter 2

**1995**

Entendant du bruit dans le couloir, Harry fourra la photo dans sa poche et ressortit de la pièce. Avec un hochement de la tête envers Ron et Hermione, il reprit le travail, brûlant de curiosité.

Le soir, une fois le dîner pris et qu'ils furent montés dans leur chambre, Harry ressortit l'image et la montra à Ron et Hermione.

Il était évident que les 4 avaient été condisciples à Poudlard, mais ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de cette Léna.

Elle n'était pas sur la photo de l'Ordre que Fol-Oeil avait montré à la petite soirée organisée la veille pour fêter les nouveaux préfets et ils n'avaient jamais entendu Lupin ou Sirius la mentionner.

Hermione proposa bien entendu de vérifier dans des archives de la Gazette que la bibliothèque pouvait avoir à Poudlard, ce à quoi Ron répondit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à demander directement à Sirius.

Les jours suivants, Harry guetta l'occasion de lui poser la question, mais ce dernier s'était renfermé à l'approche du 1er septembre, se montrant distant et bourru, hantant le dernier étage où était Buck.

Lors du dernier dîner, Hermione prit les choses en main. Elle parlait avec Tonks des B.U.S.E.S qui approchaient, et décida d'orienter subtilement la conversation.

" - Maintenant que nous sommes en 5ème année, la fin des études va vite arriver, nous allons devoir nous orienter durant l'année n'est-ce-pas?

Oui, vous aurez un entretien avec le chef de votre maison pour en discuter répondit Tonks

Est ce que la transition au programme d'auror a été facile? Est ce que tu revois toujours des amis de Poudlard?

J'ai failli raté plusieurs matières à cause de ma maladresse, rit Tonks, mais c'est le métier qui me passionne. Je revois quelques personnes au ministère, mais entre l'Ordre et le Bureau des Aurors, cela ne laisse que peu de temps.

Hermione acquiesça en silence avant de se tourner vers Lupin.

Et vous professeur, êtes vous resté en contact avec d'anciens élèves?

Pas vraiment, répondit Lupin d'un air fatigué. Ma.. condition n'aide pas mais il m'arrive de rencontrer d'anciens Gryffondors.

Est ce que vous connaissiez des élèves d'autres maisons? Hermione rougit devant le regard intrigué de l'ancien professeur. Je veux dire, reprit-elle, Tonks était à Poufsouffle et c'est une bonne recrue pour l'Ordre, peut-être pouvons nous passer à côté de certaines recrues..

Idée intéressante en convint Rémus. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider de ce côté Hermione.

Comprenant qu'il était vain d'insister, Hermione se resservit et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Sirius.

Ce dernier était assis un peu plus haut sur la table et la regardait calmement, le visage d'un air glacial. Il se détourna rapidement et entreprit de continuer à parler à Fol-Oeil.

**1976**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Léna jouait à cache-cache dans les couloirs.

Cette fois, elle avait gagné le gros lot. Non seulement elle devait éviter la personne habituelle, mais elle s'était mise les Bouffondors à dos.

Les rumeurs de couloir disaient que Siruis cherchait la fille qui l'avait humilié, et les paris allaient bon train. Quand allait-il trouver la fille? Allait-il utiliser Levicorpus ou un autre sortilège pour se venger?

Rien de d'y penser, elle en avait des sueurs froides. Cette fois elle avait vraiment fait fort. Elle qui détestait la confrontation!

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle atteignit la salle des préfets sans encombre.

"Evans, salua-t-elle froidement.

Tu es retard. Commençons la ronde, lui répondit Lily, et les deux filles sortirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à faire le tour de l'étage. Pas plus de deux mots furent échangés. A la fin de la patrouille, elles avaient appréhendés un couple de Poufsouffle occupés à s'embrasser dans une salle vide. Après les avoir renvoyé dans leur dortoir, Lily regarda sa montre.

La ronde est terminée. Tu patrouilleras avec Stebbins de Serdaigle après-demain" et sur ces mots chaleureux, elle s'éloigna.

Indifférente à l'attitude glaciale de sa co-équipière, Léna haussa les épaules, examina les alentours vides à part quelques portraits curieux, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait dormir d'ici une demi-heure.

Mais la chance n'était bien évidemment pas du côté de la jeune fille.

En traversant la salle commune, elle se mordit les lèvres. Un jeune homme de haute taille venait de lui barrer la route, un rictus sur le visage, ses yeux bleus la fixant.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Rosier? demanda Léna avec lassitude.

Je t'ai vu parler avec la Sang de Bourbe de Gryffondor. Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait?

Bien que ce ne soit pas tes affaires Rosier, je te rappelle que nous sommes toutes les deux préfètes. Et que nous devons donc travailler ensemble…

Les yeux flamboyants du garçon semblèrent la passer au rayon laser mais il ne trouva rien pour l'inquiéter et il recula d'un pas.

Il est normal que nous serrions les coudes, je ne fais que mon devoir répondit Rosier.

Trop aimable, merci. Maintenant si je pouvais aller dormir…

Sans un mot de plus, il s'effaça pour la laisser passer et elle entra dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Ce n'était pas passé loin… Tout en surveillant les bruits de son dortoir, elle sortit le bout de papier chiffonné qu' Evans lui avait glissé dans la poche.

_Même endroit, 18h_. A côté était dessinée une rune qui lui indiquait le jour. Elle se dépêcha de tout apprendre par coeur, avant de faire se dissoudre le papier dans les airs.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Léna se leva tôt et se prépara pour aller au petit déjeuner.

Son sac à l'épaule, elle regarda rapidement son emploi du temps du jour: Potions avec Slughorn, puis 2 heures de Transfigurations et une heure de Charme après le déjeuner..

Elle rejoignit Alyssa dans la salle commune. Cette dernière était comme toujours coiffée à la perfection, ses longs cheveux blonds tressés.

Est ce que tu vas aller à la prochaine soirée de Slughorn? Wilkes m'y a invité, et Nott également? Avec lequel est-ce-que je devrais y aller? Wilkes est plus intelligent mais Nott est dans l'équipe de Quidditch...

Wilkes, conseilla Léna. Nott est peut-être musclé mais il n'a rien dans le crâne. Et il a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui… Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Ma chérie, commenta Alyssa, tu ne fais confiance à personne. Tu devrais te réveiller et t'intéresser un peu plus à Rosier. Il te dévorait des yeux hier soir!

Pas le temps marmonna Léna.

Depuis les vacances de Noël, (et Pâques approchait!) Alyssa la harcelait avec sa théorie de Rosier, qui prétendument, se mourait d'amour pour elle.

Ah! S'il était capable d'aimer, elle voulait bien manger sa baguette!

Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était intéressé: elle venait d'une longue famille de Sang-Purs, et n'était pas une greluche qui puisse embarrasser. Ce n'était qu'une question de praticité pour lui. Rien qu'à l'idée de passer le rester de sa vie avec cet homme, elle en frissonna.

La journée passa comme dans un brouillard, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il était 6 heures moins le quart.

Prétendant qu'elle devait rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, Léna quitta le dortoir et se rendit au septième étage, en prenant garde à ne pas être suivie.

Là, elle fit passa trois fois devant une vieille tapisserie et sourit quand la porte apparut.

Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, elle entra et s'affala sur un des pouf. Enfin détendue, elle sourit à la rousse qui était déjà assise là, en train de manger des fondants du chaudron.

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ce chapitre plus long vous aura plu! Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra davantage la relation avec Lily, et plus de Sirius! _

_A la prochaine! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à espe29, floop56, myositice et bonne lecture! **

**1976**

_Enfin détendue, elle sourit à la rousse qui était déjà assise là, en train de manger des fondants du chaudron._

"Pas eu trop de mal pour venir?" demanda Lily.

" Ça va. Je suis la reine de l'esquive" rit Léna. "Bon, tu me donnes un fondant ou tu vas manger toute la boîte?"

En riant Lily entreprit de la bombarder de chocolats, avant d'échanger les derniers potins de Poudlard. Elles pouvaient rarement échanger de manière aussi détendue et ces rencontres étaient pour la Sang-Pur de véritables bouffées d'air frais. Lily avait l'esprit vif et mordant, extrêmement intelligente, et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient autant que sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. A côté d'elle Léna se sentait bien ordinaire, avec ses yeux vert pâle et ses cheveux bruns.

"Tu es au courant de Sirius te cherche? Demanda brusquement Lily.

\- Quoi? S'effraya Léna.

\- Il ne sait pas encore quelle fille exactement lui a lancé un sort mais il ne lâche pas le morceau! On dirait un chien de chasse!

\- Ah ah très drôle Madame. Avec un peu de chance il va laisser tomber. Et comment va ce cher Potter, demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

\- Argh ne m'en parle pas! Il m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui au petit déjeuner! Et dans les couloirs en allant en Métamorphose! Et en cours! Il y a en qui écoutent en cours, pas comme Môssieur j'ai la grosse tête! S'enflamma Lily.

\- Il finira bien par laisser tomber!

\- J'espère! Il serait bien capable de s'incruster le jour de mon mariage et de tout flanquer par terre!

\- Un petit sort et on réglera le problème ricana Léna. Au fait, je sais que c'est délicat mais Severus m'a encore demandé de tes nouvelles…"

Aussitôt le visage de Lily se ferma. Elle avait mit fin à son amitié avec le Serpentard à la fin de l'année précédente, et la blessure était encore récente.

" Tu ne comptes pas lui pardonner?

\- Non… Il a changé. Même s'il regrette m'avoir appelé comme ça, il partage toutes ces idées… et je n'aime pas les gens qu'il fréquente - elle lança un regard d'excuse à Léna- ses fréquentations puent la magie noire.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire soupira son amie. Ils sont plus dingues les uns que les autres. Tous obsédés par le pouvoir et les arts noirs. Tout ça va mal tourner, je te le garantis."

Lily garda le silence un instant, pensive.

"Tu n'as jamais peur? Je veux dire, tu vis avec eux 24h sur 24 et s'ils savaient que tu es amie avec moi… Tu aurais des problèmes non?

\- Avec le temps tu deviens plutôt bon avec les secrets… Le seul qui sait que nous sommes amies est Severus et il ne te dénoncera jamais. Mon nom me protège, il sait que c'est toi qui te prendrais tout.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu envie que ce soit différent?

\- A propos de la société sorcière? ou de ma vie? Bien sûr! J'aimerai partir loin, là où personne ne me connaîtrait, ni moins ni ma famille. Peut-être en Australie ou sur une île déserte… En train d'explorer le monde… Le regard rêveur, Léna s'imaginait marchant dans la jungle, ou explorant la lointaine Australie, ses longues plages de sable blanc, avec à ses côtés un beau gosse ultime. Pouffant devant ces enfantillages, elle se retourna vers Lily.

\- Et toi alors?

\- Pareil, je n'ai jamais quitté le Royaume-Uni… Je commencerai par la France, aller manger des pains au chocolat et des macarons!

\- S'il n'y avait pas toutes ces histoires, j'aurais pu l'accueillir chez mes grands-parents français! Ils ont une maison près de Paris! On pourrait faire du shopping et manger des gâteaux toute la journée…

\- C'est vrai que ta mère est française… ça ne te manque jamais?

\- Si… Surtout quand il pleut pendant des semaines… Mais mon père est plus heureux dans son travail au Ministère ici à Londres qu'à Paris alors bon…"

De nouveau le silence régna mais il s'agissait d'un silence confortable. Elles regardèrent le feu qui crépitait pendant un moment, perdues dans leurs pensées. L'avenir leur paraissait tellement incertain…

Après avoir regardé sa montre Lily s'étira.

"Je dois y aller, ils vont se demander où je suis passée soupira-t-elle.

\- A la prochaine Lily… et sois prudente dans les couloirs… Évite de te promener seule la nuit. On ne sait jamais avec eux" frissonna Léna.

Lily se mit en face d'un des murs qui devient comme transparent un moment, lui permettant de vérifier que la voie était libre, avant de quitter la Salle-Sur-Demande.

Son esprit était en ébullition. Elle ne regrettait pas son amitié avec la Serpentarde mais cet avertissement était nouveau.

Bien sûr savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir avec la plupart des Serpentards, et l'ambiance délétère à chaque cours de Potion avec eux. Elle voyait les regards de haine et de mépris des Sangs-Purs, qui se cachaient de moins en moins. Bien sûr, se reprit-elle, ce n'était pas le cas de tous: Potter et Black par exemple ainsi que Marlène McKinnon avaient été très clairs sur le sujet, et ils considéraient cette supériorité Sang Pur comme du n'importe quoi.

Cependant Lily se demanda avec angoisse combien de temps son amitié avec Léna allait perdurer. Elle avait déjà perdu son ami d'enfance au racisme. Et si Léna cédait à la pression elle aussi? Elle savait quel poids pesait sur ses épaules, et que son amie n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se fondre dans le paysage, de s'adapter au monde brutal des Serpentards si elle souhaitait vivre "en paix". Mais pour combien de temps? N'allait-elle pas se retourner contre elle un jour? Non raisonna Lily. Elle refusait de croire que son amie puisse succomber ainsi aux préjugés. Elle était forte.

_Mais elle sauvera sa peau en premier s'il le faut _chuchota une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

Le début de l'apocalypse se produisit l'après-midi. Léna allait en cours de Botanique, flanquée d'Alyssa. Cette dernière jacassait sur une fille de Serpentard qui avait été surprise embrassant un _Poufsouffle_., ce qui était, bien sûr un grand scandale.

"Tu te rend compte? La pauvre, quand ses parents vont l'apprendre…" Alyssa eut un petit rire.

"Oui la pauvre..

\- Elle aurait choisi un Serdaigle je ne dis pas, mais là…"

BAM! Il y eut un choc brutal et Léna sentit sa cage thoracique être écrabouillée et sa tête heurter durement le sol en pierre. Perdue, elle cligna les yeux plusieurs fois. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été renversée par un hippogriffe fou furieux. Et elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Black (Sirius, pas le petit Regulus) lui était tombé dessus, littéralement. .é .

"Peux...plus...respirer…" haleta-t-elle. Les yeux gris argentés la fixèrent d'un air espiègle puis ils dévièrent vers sa cravate et une lueur narquoise apparut dans ses prunelles.

"C'est toi qui m'a attaqué l'autre jour non? Je ne tenais pas à reproduire la situation" sourit-il en montrant toutes ses dents.

"- Butor… imbécile… Je vais te faire sauter les dents si tu continues à m'aplatir!'

A sa grande horreur, elle sentit qu'elle commençait à rougir, ce qui le fit rire. Cet imbécile semblait tout à fait à son aise, comme s'il sautait sur des gens tous les jours! Elle allait le lui faire regretter! Aussi brusquement que lors de son attaque, il se releva et lui tendit la main. Le nez en l'air, Léna l'ignora, se releva seule et lui envoya un regard furieux.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prend espèce de crétin?

\- Tu m'as attaqué et tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je réponde?

\- Je t'ai attaqué? - la voix de Léna était dangereusement calme. Moi? JE t'ai attaqué? C'est toi qui nous a lancé un sort en pleine figure en sortant de classe! On a du passer 2 heures à l'infirmerie dans la soirée pour retrouver une peau normale!

-Tu étais dans le passage, je visais Servilus répondit nonchalamment Sirius.

\- Et réfléchir 30 secondes avant de viser, tu connais, espèce de maniaque de la baguette? Par les caleçons de Merlin, je vais t'étrangler!

\- Ooouh la méchante Serpentarde me menace!" Un rictus vint étirer le visage de Sirius, qui la toisait de toute sa hauteur, ce qui n'était pas difficile: il devait faire 20 centimètres de plus qu'elle.

"Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me sautes dessus, je te noierai dans le lac et je t'enverrai au calamar géant!"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, attrapa Alyssa par la main qui les regardait bouche bée, et s'éloigna à grands pas rageurs. Elle détestait vraiment les Gryffondors!

Les mains dans les poches, Sirius sourit en la regardant s'éloignant à grandes enjambées, traînant sa copine stupéfaite derrière elle. En tout cas elle réagissait au quart de tour! Et c'était une Serpentarde en plus! Voilà qui allait changer un peu de Servillus!

**Prochain chapitre: "Léna était persuadée que des forces obscures œuvraient contre elle aujourd'hui. Quand ce n'était pas Rosier, c'était Black, et elle commençait à ne plus avoir de cachettes!"**

**A la prochaine! Bonne semaine et bon courage à tous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

* * *

**1976**

Léna était persuadée que des forces obscures œuvraient contre elle aujourd'hui. Quand ce n'était pas Rosier, c'était Black, et elle commençait à ne plus avoir de cachettes!

Rosier s'était assis à côté d'elle en Potion en première heure, fixant d'un air impassible Alyssa et la forçant à aller s'asseoir ailleurs. Ensuite elle avait dû se jeter dans un couloir parallèle pour éviter Black et sa clique, et ne l'avait évité que de justesse à la volière, et s'était jetée dans une salle de classe, heureusement vide, en entendant la voix de Rosier alors qu'elle voulait retourner à la salle commune. Et tout cela en une matinée! Un cauchemar!

A table dans la Grande Salle, Sirius parcourait du regard la table des Serpentards, chose qu'il ne faisait habituellement jamais. Il cherchait la fille de la veille. Si elle était chez les serpents, elle devait être une Sang-Pur mais son visage ne lui était pas familier. L'amertume l'envahit quand il effleura du regard son petit frère, avant de finalement tomber sur elle vers la fin de la table.

Elle était toujours flanquée de son amie blonde, contre laquelle elle marquait un contraste frappant. Ses lourdes boucles brunes tranchaient sur sa peau pâle, contraste renforcé par des sourcils sombres, qui surplombaient des yeux vert clairs. Elle semblait plutôt discrète et écoutait sa copine parler, la tête penchée sur le côté. Soudain, comme si elle avait senti qu'on l'observait, elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, impassible.

Elle continua à le fixer sans montrer la moindre émotion pendant un moment qui lui sembla interminable et il sentit quelque chose bouger en lui. Puis, aussi rapidement qu'une chouette fond sur sa proie, elle détourna son attention de lui et reposa les yeux sur son amie.

Le cour battant, Léna prit un toast. Sirius l'observait. Pas de panique. Inspirer, expirer, il allait passer à autre chose. Elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser à sa droite sur le banc, regarda en coin, et réprima une grimace d'agacement. Rosier, encore et toujours! Il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui parler et se contentait de regarder d'un air glacial tout garçon qui aurait tenté de lui parler, comme si elle était sa propriété! Rien qu'à cette pensée, Léna se sentit bouillir. Son côté français sans doute! Calmement, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle avec Alyssa.

L'incident se produisit à la fin de la journée. Elle venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et ne comptait pas s'attarder quand elle se fit interpeller par un petit groupe, assis près de la cheminée aux flammes émeraudes:

"Léna! Viens ici un moment" L'invitation venait de Narcissa Black, une des familles les plus influentes et membre tout comme elle des 28.

Le cœur cognant furieusement,, elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Il y avait une dizaine de garçons et de filles, tous tirés à quatre épingles, leurs yeux calculateurs et visages impassibles rivés vers elle. Savaient-ils pour Lily? Rien qu'à cette pensée, son dos se couvrit de sueurs froides mais elle garda son calme. Tout aussi impassible qu'eux, elle se fendit d'un hochement de tête envers l'assemblée, avant de se concentrer sur Narcissa.

"Le professeur Slughorn organise une petite soirée vendredi prochain, et les meilleurs éléments de notre maison sont invités. Je sais que tu es du genre… indépendante, mais je tiens à ce que tu viennes.

"Les meilleurs éléments" ceux au sang "le plus pur" oui pensa Léna avec amertume.

" Je te remercie pour l'invitation mais je vois déjà suffisamment le professeur en cours.

\- Malheureusement, Narcissa arrangea délicatement les plis de sa robe, certains trouvent que tu... ne t'impliques pas assez parmi nous. Dans les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux éviter de pareils malentendus, ne trouves-tu pas?

\- Oui… articula Léna avec difficulté.

\- Parfait, tu m'en trouves ravie… murmura la blonde. Nous nous retrouverons tous ici même à 18h. Une tasse de thé?"

La bouche sèche, la jeune fille déclina, salua vaguement et entra dans son dortoir. Elle allait s'avachir sur son lit quand Alyssa entra et lui attrapa le bras. Elle allait la rembarrer quand elle remarqua l'air soucieux de son amie.

"Tu devrais faire attention. Pour le moment, ils te prennent pour une maladroite associale, mais cela ne durera pas. Les ongles d'Alyssa s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le tissu de l'uniforme. "Et tu ne veux pas te les mettre à dos Léna. Cela serait désastreux, pour toi comme pour ta famille."

Sur ce, elle fit volte-face et quitta précipitamment le dortoir.

* * *

**1995**

Malgré la quantité de devoirs que les 5ème années avaient, Hermione avait tout de même trouvé le temps de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle avait compulsé des archives, cherchant des alumni de l'école, des registres des clubs, toute source d'informations sur la fille de la photo.

Le cœur battant, elle était tombée sur des articles écrits par le journal de l'école, créé par le club de journalisme de l'école quand celui-ci était encore actif. Elle était tombée sur un exemplaire de 1976 " Soirée d'Halloween du Professeur Slughorn".

Plusieurs photos montraient des jeunes gens en tenue de soirée, souriants et trinquants. Une photo en particulier retint son attention: on y voyait 5 ou 6 Serpentards. La chevelure d'un blond argenté de Narcissa Malfoy était facilement identifiable et à ses côtés… le cœur d'Hermione bondit, la brune de la photo de Sirius! Son bras à celui d'un grand brun à l'air glacé, elle semblait regarder le photographe droit dans les yeux, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, qui ne montait pas jusqu'aux yeux.

Vite, Hermione emprunta l'exemplaire et courut à la salle commune pour montrer sa trouvaille aux garçons, espérant qu'Harry ne serait pas d'une humeur massacrante ce soir.

Ils travaillaient sur une table dans un coin et elle sortit avec fièvre la page de son sac et la posa devant eux.

"Je l'ai trouvé, regardez! "Miss Malfoy et Miss Selwyn, en compagnie de Mr Rosier… elle ne lut pas les noms des autres garçons. "C'est elle non?"

\- Oui c'est elle murmura Harry.

\- Elle était amie avec la mère de Malfoy? S'exclama Ron. "Tu parles d'une trouvaille."

Rosier, ce nom semble familier dit Harry, puis il étouffa une exclamation. C'était un Mangemort! Je l'ai vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore, il a été tué par Fol-Oeil!"

Un lourd silence s'appesantit sur eux. Loin de s'éclaircir, le mystère semblait au contraire s'épaissir. Plus Harry essayait de rassembler ce puzzle, plus il lui semblait incompréhensible. Le coeur lourd, il se remit à sa dissertation pour McGonagall. Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils avoir été amis avec cette fille? Elle était probablement une Mangemort pensa-t-il avant de masquer la photo sous un lourd volume.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à la prochaine!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont mit cette histoire en favori/follow! **

**Lys Winter: Merci de ta review! ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses! **

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur "The song of the white wolf" The Witcher. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**1976**

Assise au bord du lac dans la solitude la plus complète, Léna enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi impuissante, aussi démunie face au monde.

Elle avait conscience d'être privilégiée. L'argent n'avait jamais été un problème. Elle avait toujours eu les meilleures robes, de bons précepteurs en France, avant que son père ne décide de revenir en Angleterre. Elle avait toujours été protégée et le savait bien, mais elle n'était pas bête pour autant. Elle était futée, et arrivait toujours à ses fins, ce qui faisait rire son _Papi _(français, elle n'avait pas connu l'anglais). En tant que Sang-Pure, lui avait-on seriné depuis toujours, elle était au sommet.

Aujourd'hui cependant, elle avait l'impression de voir son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Elle voyait les nuages noirs s'amonceler à l'horizon. Elle voyait la guerre et son cortège funèbre arriver sur elle et ses camarades insouciants. Elle voyait Poudlard clairement comme pour la première fois: comme une de ces boules de Noel de Moldu, un petit monde protégé et enchanté d'insouciance, et le verre s'apprêtait à craquer.

D'un côté, sa famille, la société sorcière qui se fractionnait, sa maison qui prenait un sombre chemin. De l'autre, son désir de vivre en paix, un monde où elle n'aurait plus à cacher ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, ni son amitié avec Lily.

Elle voyait cependant une immense fissure, non, un gouffre noir et béant, se creuser entre les deux. Et au plus profond de son coeur, Léna savait que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. Elle le voyait dans les regards fiévreux et plein de haine des Septièmes années.

Elle le sentait dans l'air tendu, comme avant l'orage.

Elle avait le vertige, comme si elle se tenait vraiment au bord de ce gouffre, prête à tomber à la prochaine rafale. Elle savait très bien ce que Narcissa lui voulait. Elle devait rentrer dans la danse de leurs politiques patriciennes. Nouer des alliances, comploter dans l'ombre, entrer sur l'échiquier qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal jusque là à éviter, mais il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se dérober. Elle était à court d'excuses. L'heure était venue, et elle était malade de peur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule.

Alyssa ne comprendrait pas. Elle était à l'aise dans le moule, et heureuse ainsi. Elle n'était pas raciste et n'avait aucun sentiment négatif contre les nés-moldus, le sujet ne l'intéressait tout simplement pas. Elle voulait juste faire un beau mariage, vivre un de ces contes de fées.

Lily non plus ne comprendrait pas. Un sourire triste étira le visage de Léna. Sa meilleure amie avait un tempérament à l'égal de sa chevelure et n'hésitait pas à se battre, de cette manière si caractéristiquement Gryffondor. Elle n'était pas née sur un échiquier géant.

Bien sûr, elle devait faire face à d'autres pressions, mais ce monde feutré et mortel, qui menaçait de la déborder de son poison, lui était inconnu.

Narcissa, elle, voulait du pouvoir et faire la fierté de sa famille. La plupart des garçons de son année étaient de la même trempe.

Se penchant, Léna ramassa un caillou sur la rive du lac, et la lança la plus loin possible. Dans sa tête ses pensées s'organisaient en colonnes nettes.

Elle pouvait se rendre à l'évidence et endosser son rôle. Se joindre aux autres Serpentards, au social comme au politique. Couper les ponts avec Lily. Mettre ses idées et principes sous clé, jeter la clé, et enfouir la boîte aussi profondément que possible au fond d'elle même. Et si on lui demandait d'attaquer un Moldu? A cette pensée elle eut envie de vomir. Fermant les yeux, elle imagina Rosier la défiant de torturer un innocent. Sa main serra une pierre si fort qu'elle se fit mal et elle la lança avec une ardeur décuplée.

Mais si elle joignait leur cause, sa famille serait protégée. Ses parents ne seraient pas inquiétés, ni ses cousins. Elle doutait que sa famille française soit inquiétée, mais mieux valait ne rien sous-estimer.

Si elle restait à l'écart, elle était morte. Sans aucune alliance pour la protéger, elle ne donnait pas cher sa peau. Son nom la protégerait sans doute au début, mais elle doutait que cela dure. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le bon choix.

Et si elle restait neutre? Elle serait qualifiée de traître-à-son-sang, et retour à la case départ.

Elle essuya une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue d'un air rageur. Elle n'était plus une enfant! Elle refusait de se conduire comme tel!

Plus haut sur les terrains du collège, un jeune homme observait l'adolescente. Ses yeux clairs étaient fixés sur la petite silhouette qui se détachait devant le lac. D'un pas souple, il commença à s'approcher. Elle ne s'était pas encore rendue compte de sa présence, et un sourire malicieux commença à apparaître sur son visage. Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette de son sac. Plus qu'une dizaine de mètres… Elle lança une autre pierre… 5 mètres…

Une brusque rafale de vent souffla soudain et elle se retourna d'un coup. Sirius se figea d'un coup dans l'air glacé. Sans un mot, le visage impassible, il fixa la fille. Elle avait pleuré, il pouvait le voir à ses yeux rouges, qui faisaient paraître ses yeux encore plus verts que d'habitude.

Elle était vraiment petite, comparée à lui, et il fut incapable d'expliquer pourquoi cela le frappa aussi soudainement. Toute idée de farce s'était envolée loin de son esprit et il continua à soutenir son regard, comme hypnotisé.

Le vent avait forci et faisait voleter ses boucles brunes, dévoilant un cou pâle et gracile. Avec son uniforme noir, et le lac couleur d'encre derrière elle, n'importe quel Moldu l'aurait comparé à une sorcière. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose dans son regard, une tristesse infinie, de la détresse aussi, qui n'avait rien à faire dans le regard d'une fille de 16 ans.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était une Serpentard, il eut soudain l'envie de lui tendre la main, de lui dire de s'éloigner de l'eau sombre.

Il avait l'impression, et un sentiment au plus profond de ses entrailles le lui criait, que quelque chose de bien plus important se jouait à cet instant. Il pensa un instant au moment où il avait décidément de quitter sa famille pour de bon, du désespoir et des ténèbres dans lesquels il avait pensé se noyer.

Il lui sembla que cette fille était comme lui, et la comparaison le sonna. Peut-être était-elle à la croisée des chemins, tout comme lui l'avait été. Perdue et ne sachant que faire. Il faillit ouvrir la bouche mais se ravisa. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais parler ne lui semblait pas approprié.

Face à lui Léna avait presque paniqué en voyant Sirius surgir de nul part derrière elle. Elle était cependant si profondément plongée dans son dilemme que toute idée de revanche lui parut d'une futilité extrême.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la fière et directive Léna était dépourvue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Personne à qui demander conseil. Personne devant qui elle pouvait pleurer. Mais lui, réalisa-t-elle lentement, avait fait un choix. Il avait vu les mêmes choses qu'elle, et avait choisi de partir. Il avait choisi le camps des traîtres, des renégats et des parvenus. Cette révélation lui coupa le souffle et elle fut incapable de se détourner de ses yeux d'argent.

Pour la première fois, il lui sembla _voir _Sirius. Au delà de toutes les façades, les blagues en cours, les sourires tantôt farceurs ou ravageurs. Il avait lui aussi fait face au gouffre, et l'avait franchi.

"Comment as-tu su que tu devais partir?" La question quitta brutalement ses lèvres, et elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir abattue ses cartes aussi tôt. Elle aurait dû sonder ses intentions tout d'abord mais il était trop tard. Quand la potion était tirée, il fallait la boire!

Les sourcils de Sirius montèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches désordonnées de son front. Sa première réaction fut de l'envoyer paître.

Mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce ne fut pas une remarque sarcastique ou pleine de fiel comme il s'y attendait, et il se surprit lui même.

"Je ne supportais plus leur haine, leur supériorité et leur orgueil pourris". La phrase avait fusé toute seule et Sirius se maudit tout de suite après. Se dévoiler devant une Serpentard, vraiment?

Mais la fille ne rit pas à son nez, ne lui envoya pas de remarque méprisante ni de regard hautain. Pas de sort non plus.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le lac, l'air profondément pensive. Dans la lueur du crépuscule l'eau paraissait plus noire que jamais.

"Il va y avoir la guerre n'est ce pas?" Le murmure lui aurait sans doute échappé s'il n'avait pas eu l'ouïe de Patmol.

Sirius acquiesça avant de tout comme elle, regarder la brume s'avancer sur le lac.

Un long moment s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, Léna puisant un réconfort inattendu en sa présence.

Le froid la gagnant, elle prit conscience qu'il était tard, et resserra sa cape contre elle pour lutter contre l'humidité tombante. Elle se détourna brusquement, salua Sirius d'un hochement de tête et remonta à grands pas vers le château, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Le vent faisait gonfler sa cape et voltiger ses cheveux et Sirius se surprit à penser qu'il aurait pu la trouver jolie dans d'autres circonstances.

Il ne savait rien de cette fille, ni de ce qu'elle allait faire et de quel côté elle allait se ranger.

Et, pensa-t-il en jetant un dernier regard sur le lac, elle n'en savait sans doute rien elle-même. Mais aussi sûrement que la nuit tombait, la guerre arrivait et avec elle son cortège de misère.

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu! A la prochaine! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou! Voici un chapitre plus long, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture!**

Lys Winter: Haha cette chanson est juste trop cool! Il se passe plus de trucs dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça va te plaire!

Sakhina: J'ai essayé de mettre en application certains de tes conseils! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre!

* * *

**1976**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Léna se sentait un peu mieux. La sensation de désespoir semblait s'être atténuée, et elle refusait d'en attribuer le mérite à Sirius. Certes une présence neutre - sa relation avec Sirius n'était définitivement pas amicale- l'avait aidé, mais elle était sûre que le gâteau au chocolat qu'un Elfe de maison lui avait apporté, et le sommeil lui avait fait du bien. Manger et dormir, rien de mieux pour se remettre les idées en place.

C'est donc décidée à être positive, à conquérir sa journée, que Léna enfila son uniforme, se coiffa rapidement, et se mit en marche vers la Grande Salle avec Alyssa. Cette dernière, aussi énergétique que d'habitude, ne cessait de parler de la soirée à venir.

"Je me demande qui est invité, il y a bien sûr toi, moi, Narcissa, Rosier bien évidemment, j'ai entendu Nott en parler également! Je crois que Parkinson a invité Rowle, tu sais cette cinquième année qui a des dents de lapin? Oui, je crois qu'un annoncement sera bientôt faite, dis tu m'écoutes?"

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Léna venait de croiser du regard de Lily et il lui fallut faire un gros effort pour masquer toute amitié et garder son regard froid et distant.

"Oui bien sûr Aly. Parkinson et Rowle, leurs enfants vont ressembler à des trolls."

Alyssa éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir à côté de Rosier et de Nott. Ces derniers avaient leurs têtes penchées et étaient occupés à marmonner, sous le regard intéressé de Regulus Black, assis un peu loin. Plus haut était assise Narcissa et sa petite cour.

Grimaçant en son fort intérieur Léna s'assit à côté de Rosier. Devoir avoir affaire à lui dès le matin,la joie! Léna se reprit et récita son nouveau mantra intérieur "une journée positive, je suis positive, le positif incarné".

Alors qu'elle allait mordre dans son toast, elle sentit une ombre tombée sur elle et une grande main osseuse se poser sur son épaule, la serrant à lui en faire mal.

"Selwyin, bouge de là."

Suffoquée par cette attitude, la jeune fille se retourna d'un air indigné, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il s'agissait de Yaxley, un Septième année connu pour son goût prononcé pour la magie noire, et être une fille n'aidait pas, bien au contraire, il semblait avoir les filles en horreur. Elle aurait voulu lui répliquer d'aller ailleurs mais étant en sixième année, elle connaissait moins de malédictions que lui et avait peur de représailles. Mais tout de même, cette impudence!

" Bonjour à toi aussi Yaxley. Oui j'ai bien dormi, merci de t'en enquérir. Oui je veux bien me décaler comme tu me l'as si poliment demandé".

Cela était sorti tout seule et elle eu aussitôt envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Se mettre Yaxley à dos, vraiment? Chapeau, elle avait fait fort.

"Je vais mettre ton insolence sur un laps de jugement momentané. Et maintenant, _Selwyn_, .la."

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent dangereusement mais c'est sa voix doucereuse et chargée de menaces qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Elle vit que que son autre main était plongée dans sa poche et y tenait probablement sa baguette, prêt à lui lancer une malédiction quelconque.

Elle commençait à bouger quand une main se posa calmement sur son poignet.

"Tout doux Yaxley, ce n'est pas une manière de se comporter avec une lady". La voix glaciale de Rosier s'éleva à côté d'elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard étonnée. Rosier qui volait à son secours, la bonne blague!

Les mâchoires de Yaxley se crispèrent et il prit un air encore plus menaçant.

"Je te demande pardon? Tu la défends alors qu'elle passe son temps à nous snober? Je serai prudent si j'étais toi Selwyn, on aime pas les traîtres ici... "

Rosier se leva d'un coup, si brusquement qu'il faillit renverser la table.

"Il me semble t'avoir dit de la laisser tranquille. Si tu refuses de m'écouter, je pense que tu constateras que notre _collaboration _tombe à l'eau. Et tu ne veux pas que nous soyons ennemis n'est ce pas Yaxley?".

Les yeux bleu glacé de Rosier étaient plantés dans ceux d'un gris aqueux de Yaxley et une fois de plus Léna fut surprise par l'aura de pouvoir qui émanait de lui. Il avait beau avoir un an de moins que l'autre garçon, il le dominait d'une tête et ne semblait pas du tout intimidé. Son ton était velouté mais la menace était clairement audible.

Du rouge monta aux joues crayeuses de son opposant, qui lâcha l'épaule de Léna, lui envoya un regard désagréable et remonta l'allée vers la sortie à grands pas.

Interloquée, Léna regarda Rosier se rassoir, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, avant de se détourner vers Nott sans lui accorder la moindre attention de nouveau.

Elle se tourna vers Alyssa, qui était aussi ébahie qu'elle.

A la table des Gryffondors, les quatre garçons étaient en train de chahuter comme à leur habitude quand Sirius vit un ami de Snivellus entrer dans la pièce. Les yeux étrécis il le suivit du regard, pour le voir s'approcher de Léna. Il sembla ensuite s'ensuivre une altercation entre les deux, avant qu'un autre Serpentard se lève et s'interpose. Confus, il regarda la scène, essayant de déchiffrer ce qui se passait. Étaient-ils amis? Il ne les avaient jamais vu traîner ensemble cependant… Peut-être un fiancé? Non chassa-t-il cette pensée avec agacement, avant de se reprendre.

Les petits dramas des Serpentards ne le concernaient pas. Il fut pourtant soulagé quand il vit Yaxley faire demi-tour, avant de noter que l'amie blonde était blanche comme un linge.

Oui, des choses couvaient chez les Serpents. Mais ce n'était plus ses affaires! Et il se força à détourner le regard, non sans noter que Rosier venait de se lever et d'inviter Léna à le joindre.

Le cœur battant, Léna regarda Rosier, qui venait juste de lui demander de l'accompagner dehors. Elle se voyait mal lui refuser cela après son comportement de chevalier servant. Aussi se leva-t-elle aussi, et, la gorge nouée le suivit-elle.

Il la fit sortir de la Grande Salle et continua à marcher à de grandes enjambées, passant par des couloirs sombres avant de s'immobiliser finalement.

Sirius avait vu la paire partir et il fronça les sourcils. Pour une raison inconnue, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"James, tu as la cape avec toi?" demanda-t-il brusquement.

"Dans mon sac, mais pourquoi…

\- J'en ai juste besoin une seconde, je te la rend après…"et il se leva avant de partir à grandes enjambées, laissant son ami interloqué, la bouche pleine de saucisses.

Merci Merlin le couloir était vide et il put mettre tout de suite la cape, sortir la carte et essayer de les rattraper. Quand il les rejoignit, ils étaient en pleine discussion.

"...Faire attention" disait Rosier.

"Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, répliquait Léna.

"Comme aujourd'hui tu veux dire?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Yaxley a contre moi, mais je peux m'en occuper. Je ne suis pas une poupée Rosier! Ni une enfant! Je peux me défendre!

\- Vraiment.." murmura le Serpentard, avant se pencher vers elle.

Pendant une seconde folle Léna crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, avant de sentir quelque chose lui piquer les cotes. Baissant les yeux elle vit qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette.

"Et voilà, morte" commenta d'une voix tranquille Rosier. Je reconsidérerais ton "je peux me protéger si j'étais toi…"

Il leva soudain la main, et lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt.

"Je compte sur toi pour m'accompagner vendredi" murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de partir à grands pas, laissant une Léna pétrifiée et un Sirius stupéfait sous sa cape.

_Que diable se passait-il chez ces Serpentards?_

Léna resta de longues minutes immobile, à fixer choquée la direction que Rosier avait prise. Elle secoua la tête avant de se toucher la joue d'un air interdit, avant de partir d'un pas brusque.

Toujours caché sous la cape, Sirius recommença à respirer plus librement mais fronça les sourcils. La maison Serpentard lui semblait être comme un chaudron sur un feu trop fort et qui commençait à bouillir beaucoup trop.

Le reste de la semaine était passée sans plus de tracas, et il était déjà jeudi, la veille de la soirée de Slughorn.

Etant en avance sur ses devoirs (rien à voir avec l'année précédente et les B.U.S.E.S) et voulant se détendre, Léna avait décidé d'aller dans la salle de bains des préfets ce soir, de se faire couler un bain moussant brûlant et d'oublier tout pour un moment.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle commença à faire couler l'eau et plia délicatement son uniforme avant de le poser sur un des bancs. Bien enveloppé dans une serviette moelleuse, assise au bord de la baignoire qui avait la taille d'une piscine, elle laissa ses jambes tremper, le temps que l'eau devienne assez chaude et pleine de bulles.

Elle allait entrer dans l"eau quand à sa grande surpris, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se tendit immédiatement, avant de se détendre. De longs mèches couleur de feu, des yeux verts, Lily était venue au rendez-vous!

Les deux filles jetèrent un Muffliato, fermèrent les yeux le temps d'entrer et se cacher dans les bulles, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, Léna lui raconta ce qui c'était produit le matin même dans la Grande Salle et dans le couloir avec Rosier.

Une mine songeuse apparut sur le visage de la rousse.

"C"est la première fois que Yaxley se comporte ainsi avec toi?

\- Oui, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole… Je sais qu'il parle avec Rosier et leur bande, je les ai déjà vu ensemble dans la salle commune. Mais ça, c'est nouveau…

\- C"est le grand blond c'est ça?

\- Oui, il est apparenté aux Malfoys, un cousin au deuxième degré, et germain de Nott. Ce n'est pas la personne la plus gentille de ma maison frissonna Léna.

\- Et tu penses qu'il va t'attaquer?

\- Non, enfin je n'espère pas… Mais je n'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression que certains d'entre eux sont en train de s'engager dans quelque chose de louche Lily. Il y a toujours eu des clans, des murmures, mais là c'est différent… plus sombre… je ne sais pas comment te décrire ça."

Lily resta un moment à méditer en silence.

" Et concernant Rosier, qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

\- Je vais aller à la soirée de Slug demain avec lui, je n'ai pas le choix. Après aujourd'hui je ne peux pas me permettre de me le mettre à dos.

\- Le club de Slug? Tu y vas aussi? On va se voir alors! J'accompagne Rémus! Bon courage avec ton escorte, sois prudente…

\- Toi aussi..Ferme les yeux, je sors.

Une fois son uniforme enfilé, elle hocha la tête vers Lily et se faufila à l'extérieur.

* * *

Le journée du vendredi passa à une vitesse étourdissante. La plupart des Serpentardes ne parlaient que de la soirée à venir. Les rumeurs disaient qu'un célèbre groupe allait venir jouer, que plusieurs officiels du ministère et autres personnalités importantes seraient présentes, bref tout le monde perdait la tête.

A la fin des cours, Alyssa et Léna étaient rentrées dans leur dortoir pour commencer à se préparer. C'était tout particulièrement dans ce genre d'occasions que Léna ressentait d'avoir une salle de bain commune, cela devenait tout de suite plus compliqué!

Les 19h approchaient quand Léna approcha nerveusement du miroir. Elle portait une longue robe de soie d'un vert sapin profond, qui tombait en plissés élégants jusqu'au sol. Ses épaules étaient nues, les manches entourant ses bras juste en dessous des épaules.

Les deux mèches qui encadraient son visage avaient été tressés en arrière, et le reste de sa chevelure tombait en vagues dans son dos.

Nerveuse, elle se tourna vers Alyssa, qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Cette dernière était ravissante dans une robe d'un bleu pastel. Avec un petit sourire, elle fit signe à Léna de se tourner.

"C"est notre première vraie soirée ensemble… Aussi je te prête ça, ne le perds pas."

Léna sentit un poids glacé tombé sur ses clavicules et regarda dans la glace. Son amie lui prêtait un de ses bijoux familiaux, une émeraude sertie de diamants. La chaîne était en argent et entre la pièce maîtresse se trouvaient plusieurs autres petits diamants à intervalles réguliers. Le souffle coupé, elle se retourna et étreignit son amie, avant que les deux ne se lèvent et ne rejoignent leurs compagnons dans la salle commune.

A leur arrivée dans la salle, les deux jeunes hommes interrompirent leur conciliabule. Rosier l'évalua rapidement du regard ce qui la mit fortement mal à l'aise, avant de lui offrir son bras. Rejoignant Narcissa et ses amis, les deux couples se mirent en marche.

La soirée ayant lieu dans les cachots, ils n'eurent pas à aller loin. La pièce semblait avoir été magiquement agrandie, et plusieurs buffets, plein de diverses boissons et plats étaient à disposition.

De la musique provenait bien d'un petit orchestre, et la pièce était pleine de monde. Après dix minutes dans la salle, Léna avait déjà reconnu plusieurs hauts-placés au Ministère, ainsi que quelques joueurs de Quidditch et un chroniqueur de la Gazette.

Toujours au bras de Rosier, ils déambulèrent dans la pièce, saluant plusieurs connaissances du garçon, avant que Slughorn ne vienne les accueillir.

"Mr Rosier, Miss Selwyn, je suis ravi que vous soyez venu à ma petite soirée! Miss Selwyn, vous êtes ravissante ce soir! N'hésitez pas à goûter aux rafraîchissements! Un mot Mr Rosier, je voudrais vous présenter au Directeur du département de coopération international, un homme brillant…" Et il entraîna le Serpentard à sa suite, laissant une Léna soulagée et désorientée seule dans la foule.

Assoiffée, elle décida de se diriger vers le buffet le plus proche, et tendait une main pour prendre une coupe d'une boisson inconnue quand une autre main jaillit et s'en empara la première.

Suivant le bras coupable, elle fut surprise de découvrir Black, impeccablement vêtu d'une robe élégante, ses cheveux tombant nonchalamment dans ses yeux argentés.

Léna en eut honte, mais sa première réaction fut de regarder aux alentours, pour vérifier que personne ne s'était rendue compte qu'elle était face à Black, avant de se reprendre, et de relever fièrement la tête, les yeux légèrement étrécis.

"Black. Je m'étonne de te voir là… Je croyais que tu préférais courir dans les couloirs comme un vulgaire poltergeist.

\- Aussi aimable que d'habitude, badina Sirius, ses yeux se plissant également. Je ne m'étonne pas que tu sois seule avec ta gentillesse légendaire.

\- Je peux en dire de même pour toi Black, je ne vois pas tes babouins de compagnie habituels…

\- Malheureusement James m'a abandonné en quête de l'Amour, répondit Sirius d'un ton théâtral avec un petit sourire, avant de prendre une gorgée de SON verre. Je ne savais pas que tu te socialisais Selwyin… Je pensais que tu étais plus du genre ermite. Je te vois bien dans une cave dans la forêt.

\- Effectivement, c'est là que j'enterre mes victimes, je suis juste sortie pour piéger la prochaine", répondit Léna d'un ton mordant. Mais pour qui la prenait-elle?!

Se retournant vers le buffet elle prit le premier verre qui se présentait à elle, et y trempa les lèvres pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la présence distrayante à sa droite. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, s'attendant à ce qu'il parte, mais à sa consternation il s'appuya sur le mur, l'air décidé de ne pas bouger.

"Tu comptes prendre racine ici? Le railla-t-elle.

\- J'ai décidé de profiter de ta charmante compagnie répondit-il avec autant de sarcasme. Je cherche à éviter une Gryffondor de ma maison, et elle n'osera probablement pas venir tant que le vilain Serpent sera là, reprit-il d'un ton léger.

\- Tu as peur d'une fille? Elle laissa échapper un léger rire caustique. Ou est l'heureuse élue que je l'embrasse?

En l'entendant rire, Sirius pencha la tête. Une sensation étrange se répandit dans ses entrailles sans qu'il put l'identifier, et il dut se refréner de dégager une mèche qui tombait sur sa joue de cette casse-pied.

"Quel mordant ce soir… Tu es aussi gentille avec celui qui t'a donné ce collier?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde Black…

\- Il faut bien faire la conversation, je ne peux pas laisser une demoiselle seule en détresse - il repensa à la scène avec Yaxley et faillit poser une question mais se retint.

\- Vraiment trop aimable de ta part. Quelqu'un t'a fait boire un Elixir d'Euphorie?

\- Tu aimerais bien! - il se rapprocha et murmura d'un air conspirateur- A moins que tu ne veuilles goûter quelque chose de plus fort? - il lui montra une flasque dissimulée dans une poche- Whiskey Pur Feu histoire de rendre cette soirée plus supportable.

Méfiante Léna recula d'un pas, ce qui le fit sourire.

Slughorn se matérialisa soudain à côté d'eux.

"Parfait, je vois que vous semblez profiter de cette petite soirée! Mr Black, veuillez dancer avec Miss Selwyn,nous allons épicer un peu les choses!"

Et il amplifia sa voix: "Mes chers amis, je suis ravi de tous vous voir ce soir! Chers élèves, veuillez inviter un partenaire d'une maison différente pour danser!"

Un air franchement horrifié sur le visage Léna recula de Sirius, qui lui envoya un grand sourire angélique.

"Tu as entendu le prof Selwyn! Viens ici.

\- Hors de question! Moi, danser avec un Gryffondor?!

\- Regarde tes petits copains, ils le font bien… C'est bien ton directeur de maison qui vient de le demander non?

Observant aux alentours, elle observa qu'en effet Narcissa dansait avec un Sang Pur de Serdaigle, et que Rosier, la mine sombre, dansait avec une Poufsouffle.

Elle se retourna vers Sirius, qui l'observait, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux. Il lui fit une courbette pleine de fioritures, s'inclinant puis lui tendant la main, qu'elle prit à contre-cœur. Elle aurait aimé avoir des gants, pour qu'il ne sente pas ses mains trembler.

Autour d'eux la musique battait son plein et des couples tourbillonnaient.

"Un effort Selwyn, lui reprocha-t-il. On ne peut pas danser si tu es à des kilomètres de moi". Elle lui lança un regard assassin.

"Tu me touches de manière appropriée et même Dumbledore ne pourra pas te sauver."

A son grand mécontentement il éclata de rire, avant de la rapprocher d'un coup de lui, la faisant trébucher et lui rentrer dedans. Il continua à rire et elle lui marcha sur le pieds.

"Aie! Quelle mégère!" Avant de continuer à sourire de manière impertinente et de la faire tournoyer. Sa main se posa sur sa hanche et sembla la brûler à travers le tissu, avant de la lâcher pour la faire tourner de nouveau.

La fin de la musique arriva bien trop tôt au goût de Sirius, qui s'arrêta doucement de danser et pencha la tête vers la jeune fille. Ses yeux vert clairs étaient vraiment d'une clarté fascinante ce soir, et sa main se crispait sur sa taille, quand soudain, elle fut retirée brusquement, et Léna tirée en arrière loin de lui, dans les bras d'un grand Serpentard.

Déséquilibrée, Léna poussa un petit cri avant d'atterrir contre une chose dure. Elle leva la tête et aussitôt sentit les problèmes arriver. Rosier ne semblait pas_ du tout_ content.

Les deux garçons s'observaient comme des chiens de faïence, et elle ne put s'empêcher de les comparer. Tous deux étaient grands mais si différents, Sirius avec cet air décontracté, ayant mis les mains dans ses poches, Rosier avec ses cheveux blonds et son air menaçant.

"Garde tes mains loin de ma cavalière, le traître à ton sang" gronda-t-il.

" Calme toi Rosier, ce n'était que pour cette stupide dance, tu connais Slughorn et ses lubies."

"Peur que je te vole ta copine Rosier?"

Voyant la lueur meurtrière s'allumer dans les yeux de son compagnon, Léna lui agrippa le bras.

"Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Evan, viens danser."

Elle força la phrase à sortir de ses lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle appelait Rosier par son prénom, ce qui ne lui avait pas échappé. Son regard scrutateur était fixé sur elle, la sondant. A son grand soulagement, il sembla mettre de côté ses pensées violentes, se contentant d'un "Surveille tes arrières Black" avant de lui prendre doucement le bras, de l'éloigner de là et de l'inviter à une valse.

Elle le suivit sans un regard en arrière, trop heureuse d'avoir pu désamorcer le conflit dans l'œuf, et secrètement soulagée que Sirius n'ai pas à se battre contre Rosier.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer combien les mains d'Evan étaient froides comparées à celle de Sirius.

Il regardait les deux Serpentards évoluer sur la piste de danse, valsant au milieu des autres couples. Ils étaient bien assortis, le grand Serpentard glacial avec la pâle brune. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bras de Rosier qui entourait la taille de cette chipie, et il eut envie de donner un coup de poing dans un mur, sans comprendre pourquoi.

La mâchoire serrée, il se tourna vers James qui observait d'un air énamouré Lily un peu plus loin et croisa le regard froid et calculateur de sa cousine Narcissa. Haussant les sourcils d'un air méprisant, il rejoignit les Maraudeurs, se promettant de rester loin des Serpentards.

Tous étaient encore si jeunes, inconscients qu'à des kilomètres de là, la première salve de la guerre venait d'être lancée, tandis que s'élevait, toujours plus haut dans le ciel étoilé, l'immense tête de mort verte que le monde sorcier apprendrait à craindre.

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine! **


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour bonjour! Me revoilà! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me partager vos théories sur ce qui est arrivé à Léna!

* * *

1776

_MOLDUS ASSASSINÉS À STAFFORDSHIRE, LES AURORS SUR PLACE _

_Hier soir à 23.45, une famille de Moldus a été retrouvé assassinée dans leur domicile du 45 Bethal Green, Stafforshire. Au dessus de la maison: une gigantesque tête de mort flottant dans le ciel. Les aurors, dépêchés sur place, ont conclu que l'utilisation du Sortilège Doloris, puis de Mort avait été utilisé. _

_Le Ministère enquête…_

C'est avec une sensation de nausée que Léna reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table du petit déjeuner. Le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres. Avec horreur elle réalisa que les meurtres avaient eu lieu pendant la soirée de Slug.

Pendant qu'elle dansait, des moldus innocents s'étaient fait torturer et assassiner… L'envie de vomir revint plus forte que jamais, et elle agrippa la table de toutes ses forces.

Dès qu'elle reprit le contrôle sur elle-même, elle observa les réactions de sa tablée. Aly avait déposé son jus de citrouille loin d'elle. Mais c'était surtout la réaction de Nott et sa clique qui retient son attention. Ils se passaient le journal, de légers sourires en coin. Ils paraissaient _heureux _de cette abomination, et pour la première fois Léna fut répugnée par sa maison.

A la table des professeurs, les visages étaient sombres et la professeur McGonagall était en train de discuter avec la directrice des Poufsouffles, Mme Chourave.

Partout, des élèves étaient en train d'échanger, l'air inquiet, ceux étant abonnés au journal le prêtant aux autres. Comme en reflet de l'humeur générale le ciel enchanté au dessus de leurs têtes était sombre, presque orageux.

"Tu te rends compte, ils n'ont aucune idée de qui a fait cela" commenta Léna à Aly.

"Il va y avoir une enquête mais je doute qu'ils trouvent le coupable. Mon père dit que le Ministère n'est qu'un ramassis d'incompétents.

Tu as une idée de qui a pu faire ça?

Non mais à mon avis, ce n'est que le début.

Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?

Le crime est signé non? Cette tête de mort? On dirait un de ces trucs de Moldu là, des tueurs en série qui signent leurs crimes. Donc on peut en conclure qu'il va probablement recommencer. Ou elle d'ailleurs, c'est peut-être une sorcière.." conclut Alyssa d'un ton pensif.

"Depuis quand est ce que tu connais des trucs de Moldu? J'espère en tout cas qu'ils vont arrêter ce dingue bientôt et l'envoyer à Azkaban! Il ne manquerait plus que ça se reproduise! Imagine si les Moldus apprenaient notre existence…"

Des ricanements échappèrent du groupe de Rosier et Nott et l'espace d'un instant, une bouffée de haine, incroyablement violente, monta en Léna. Ces imbéciles riaient et se réjouissaient probablement de la mort de ces pauvres Moldus. Elle ferma les yeux et les imagina, étendus par terre, leurs corps froids contre la terre glacée, les yeux grand ouverts par la surprise, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, devant ce Mal qui sortait de leurs pires cauchemars. Elle se demanda s'ils avaient de la famille, des amis, et imagina ce qu'elle aurait ressenti si c'étaient ses parents qui étaient morts. Rien de tel qu'une tragédie pour se rappeler sa propre mortalité!

Léna fut sortie de ses pensées par un bras qui se glissait autour de ses épaules et regarda, interloquée, celui qui osait la toucher. Rosier ne s'était jamais permis pareille familiarité auparavant!

"Arrête un peu de ruminer et de froncer les sourcils et profite du petit dej" lui lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

D'un geste brusque d'épaule, elle fit tomber son bras, lui envoya un regard noir et l'ignora. Enfournant un autre scone tiède, elle se leva, prit son sac et se dirigea vers le cours de sortilège qui allait bientôt commencer. Après la pratique, ils devaient maîtriser le sortilège de Gemino, et le professeur Flitwick leur demanda de commencer par un petit objet, une aiguille.

Se mordant les lèvres Léna répéta pour la cinquième fois le sort de copie, mais son aiguille continuait à se dupliquer avec des différences visibles. La première copie était toute tordue, la deuxième de la mauvaise couleur, ainsi de suite.

"Léna, je crois que tu reçois des ondes négatives de plein ouest" commenta calmement Alyssa.

Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bêtises voulut commenter Léna avant de se tourner tout de même vers sa gauche, et de sentir la colère l'envahir. Elle ne risquait effectivement pas de réussir si Black et ses Bouffondors lui lançaient des sorts derrière son dos!

Elle croisa le regard insolent de Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, qu'elle ignora d'un glacial. Elle lança de nouveau son sort et expira lentement quand son aiguille émit un QUACK sonore. Elle croisa le regard d'Alyssa, lui sourit et attrapa la feuille la plus proche d'elle. Elle la plia délicatement - Merci Maman pour les cours d'arts décoratifs sorciers mortellement ennuyeux- pointa sa baguette vers la petite souris en origami et murmura quelque chose. Elle sentit un courant d'air chaud sortir de sa baguette et la souris de papier prit vie et discrètement descendit de sa table avant de se diriger vers sa cible ricanante.

Se cachant de sac en sac, la souris parvient enfin près de Sirius et escalada le pied du bureau, avant d'apparaître devant un Sirus stupéfié et d'exploser dans une gerbe d'étincelles sur son bureau.

"Monsieur Black, je vous ai demandé de pratiquer le sortilège de Copie! Veuillez vous concentrer! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor!" S'exclama Flitwick.

Immédiatement Sirius regarda vers Léna qui arborait un sourire mauvais avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne l'ignore complètement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle parlait peu qu'elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds, par le grand Salazar!

Cherchant un livre pour son prochain essai de Potion dans la bibliothèque, Léna réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas vu Lily depuis longtemps et pensait arranger un de leur 'rendez-vous' bientôt.

Le couvre-feu approchant et n'ayant toujours pas trouver le bon livre, Léna renonça et quitta la bibliothèque les mains vides. Les couloirs étaient sombres et vides, seulement éclairés par la lumière tremblotante de quelques torches.

Elle était presque arrivée à la salle commune quand elle entendit des murmures pressants devant elle. D'instinct, elle se plaqua contre le mur, et essaya de reconnaître les voix. Elle reconnut la voix de Rogue, et celles de Yaxley et de Nott. Elle était malheureusement trop loin pour comprendre leurs chuchotements mais cela ne devait être rien de bon, s'ils complotaient hors de la salle commune. Elle entendit une personne s'éloigner puis les voix de Yaxley et de Nott, un peu plus fortes qu'auparavant.

"L'heure de l'épreuve approche, Nott. Garde un oeil sur Rosier, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Nous ne pouvons pas _le _décevoir.

Compris", grogna Nott et les deux garçons s'éloignèrent enfin.

Par mesure de sécurité, Léna préféra attendre un peu, pour être sûre que la voie était libre. Sortant d'une de ses poches une autre petite souris en origami, elle l'anima et l'envoya en éclaireur. Rassurée, elle sortit de sa cachette et entra dans le repaire des Serpentards.

Aucune trace des comploteurs. La salle était d'ailleurs quasiment vide,sauf pour quelques retardataires qui finissaient des devoirs à la hâte.

Le coeur plein de questions, Léna alla se coucher.

Dès son réveil, Léna continua à réfléchir. Il était clair que Yaxley manigançait quelque chose, et une partie des garçons de sa maison était impliquée. Nott, Rogue, Rosier.. et si Rosier était dans le coup, à coup sûr Zabini et une bonne partie des 6èmes et 7èmes années l'étaient aussi. En se mordant la lèvre, Léna se rendit compte qu'elle devait plutôt se demander qui n'était pas impliqué!

Et qui Yaxley avait-il peur de décevoir? Elle ne pensait pas qu'il parle d'un professeur. Mais alors de qui? Un autre sang-pur? Quelqu'un du Ministère? D'un membre des 28? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et de quelle épreuve parlait-il? La tête de Léna bourdonnait. Que de questions! Et elle ne pouvait bien évidemment pas poser la question directement! Autant proclamer haut et fort qu'elle était une fouineuse!

Néanmoins, elle se promit de continuer l'enquête.

* * *

**1995 **

Harry n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il pouvait haïr quelqu'un autant que Voldemort. Pourtant, Ombrage commençait sérieusement à le rattraper. Cette gargouille malfaisante! Il se moquait bien d'écoper de retenues, il n'arrêtait pas de dire la vérité sur la mort de Cédric!

L'absence de Hagrid l'inquiétait également. Pour en rajouter une couche, cette photo continuait de l'intriguer. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle être amie avec ses parents et avec la mère de Malfoy à la fois? Cela n'avait pas de sens! Il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout cela, mais cela lui échappait.

En rentrant dans son dortoir avant le dîner, il posa son sac par terre et ouvrit sa petite table de nuit pour en sortir la photo. Tout cela ressemblait à un puzzle dont il lui manquait la moitié des pièces!

Reposant la photo dans un soupir, il se promit d'en discuter avec Hermione, elle aurait peut-être une idée.

Le temps continua à passer et à la grande joie d'Harry, Hagrid fut enfin de retour! Il n'avait malheureusement pas avancé sur son puzzle, débordé par la masse de devoirs et l'AD.

Un soir alors qu'il rentrait découragé d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques dont il avait passé l'heure à essayer d'avertir Hagrid de se méfier d'Ombrage, l'idée lui traversa la tête comme un éclair. Mais bien sûr! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant!

Si cette fille était élève au temps de ses parents, dans ce cas Hagrid se souvenait peut-être d'elle! Il se promit de revenir rapidement lui demander,

Le samedi prochain,Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la maison de Hagrid. Ce dernier était toujours d'une humeur étrange et avait de nouvelles blessures sur le visage. Mais quand ils essayèrent d'amener ce sujet sur la table, le visage amical de Hagrid se ferma et un silence pesant tombant sur eux. Sans un mot, Harry continua à boire son thé, se demandant comment aborder la question, avant de se jeter tout simplement à l"eau.

"Dites moi Hagrid, est ce que vous vous souvenez de beaucoup d'anciens élèves de Poudlard? Surtout de l'âge de nos parents…

De quelques uns oui! Mais je me souviens surtout de ceux qui venaient me visiter, comme ton père et sa bande, Harry! Pourquoi?

On se demandait si vous connaissiez cette fille? Risqua Harry en sortant la photo du vieux journal de Poudlard.

Je peux toujours regarder! Sourit le demi-géant en prenant le vieil article.

Cependant en voyant la photo, son sourire disparut.

"Pourquoi est ce que tu me demandes si je connais ces Serpentards?" Grogna-t-il en jetant un regard suspicieux à Harry.

"Regardez la fille brune sur la photo..Celle à côté de la mère de Malfoy… Est ce que vous vous souvenez d'elle? Elle était en même année que mes parents?

"Vu l'engeance avec qui elle traînait, je peux déjà te dire qu'elle était dans les cercles des Sangs-Purs.. Et tous ceux là ont mal tourné.. Nott est un grand copain de Lucius Malfoy… Mais non je ne me rappelle pas de cette fille Harry, désolé. Pourquoi est ce que tu voulais savoir?

"Pour rien du tout, je me demandais juste…"

Hagrid ne crut pas un mot de son explication vaseuse mais n'insista pas. Une heure après,le trio remonta vers le château, et ils allèrent faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant de travail de leurs vies!

Harry alla d'abord rendre l'article emprunté à Madame Pince, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres.

Il peinait depuis une demi heure sur son essai de Potion, luttant contre l'ennui et la fatigue, quand il sursauta brutalement.

Sur son parchemin, en encre rouge sang, venait de s'écrire,avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard:

_Arrête de fouiner et laisse le passé reposer en paix..._


End file.
